vmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Osian
The Osirians (also known as Osirans) were a race of powerful and intelligent humanoids. Physical Characteristics Osirians, despite their name, looked somewhat like the traditional depictions of Set. They had grey skin, jackal or donkey-like heads with large, square ears and bright green eyes. However, those of high status in the Osirian Court were able to change their appearance, adopting a series of different animal heads according to whichever is in fashion. They had expanded brain-cases and a cerebrum like "a spiral staircase", which means they particularly liked puzzles. Osians also had a wide variety of advanced psychic powers, including mental and physical projection, mind control and telepathy. Osians can live for thousands of years, even without sufficient food or water. Despite this, they do need air to survive and can suffocate. Osian curry was best served close to absolute zero, which suggests an especially resilient digestive system. Culture Osian culture was similar to those of the Ancient Egyptians, though it was actually the other way around. Their technology was very stylised, taking the appearance of such things as sarcophagi, canopic jars and mummies. After they came to Earth, the Egyptians picked up many of these influences, which was used in their architecture and culture. The Osians placed great importance on the star Orion. Although spread across the cosmos, Osian culture was principally focused on two sites; the Throneworld and the Ship of a Million Years, the immense vessel which carried Ra, Nut and their attendant pantheon through the heavens. Technology Osian technology was based off mathematically based topography, positioning and shapes. They would be specially aligned to the stars in order to work. For example, the Osians set up the Pyramids on Mars and Earth to be used as receivers of power, which would power all the Osian technology on the planets. When moving away from the Pyramids, these buildings would need to be rebuilt or smaller collectors would have to be brought there. The Osians also relied heavily on psi-projectors, which would allow them to travel in space using only the power of their mind. These too required precise mathematical skills, as well as a powerful mind to control the ships. Despite the unusual design, the Osians have technology that is roughly on the exact same level with that of the Unarians and Xhadows. They had a form of pyramid warships which would be used to combat enemies. These massive warships were used to Lodstones were a type of time travel technology used by the Osians, generally embedded into a sarcophagus. These lodestones created a tunnel through time, allowing the Osians to travel backwards and forwards in time. Unlike Chroniarch technology, these lodestones produced a lot of time spillage, which would be absorbed by the traveler. If someone went backwards in time or forwards in time by a 1,000 years, the traveller would also age 1,000 years. This was not an obstacle for the Osians, due to their long lifespans. Another example of Osian technology are the Osian service robots. They are thin robots with a wire-framework to give them a more humanoid shape and are powered by a cytronic particle accelerator in the shape of pyramids. They had immense strength and could be controlled by a special ring. These robots were wrapped up in specially treated wrappings which gave them the appearances of mummies. Other Osian technology includes Osian generator loops in the shape of canopic jars, the ability to increase a Human's lifespan by thousands of years, a rocket in the shape of a pyramid, traps using mobile Shabti and psychic typhoons and technology activated by certain signs. History When Osiris founded the Court he removed it from history, causing it to sometimes exist, like Anillon, in a special relationship to the timeline of the wider universe. Earth's ancient myths sometimes record events which have yet to transpire for the Court. Some areas were left 'unchronoformed' however and prone to multiple timelines''.'' Early History The Osians were evidently an ancient species, having been a major power since at least 150 million BCE. They were involved in the millennium war , in which they were able to stop the creation of a wormhole in the Horsehead Nebula which would have caused massive damage. They were also involved in the final attack against the Mad Mind. At some point in their history, Phaester Osiris was governed by Osiris himself and and his brother Sutekh. Eventually, Osiris was killed by Sutekh. The birth of Horus With Osiris gone, Sutekh laid claim to the Court. His opponents, including Anubis and agents of Faction Paradox, attempted to reconstitute Osiris, but lacked one vital piece of his biodata. Isis was able to find Osiris’s remains and Psychically project His’s mind into hers. And the psi-child Horus was born. The Court divided between those who still trusted Sutekh and those who accepted Horus' divinity. In the resulting war, agents of both House Lota, and the war king, influenced the various factions, as the struggle for control of the Osrian Court had become the lynchpin of their own power struggle for control of Phaester Osiris and the milky way galaxy itself. The Last of the Osians Unfortunately, in 2000 BCE, grave robbers broke into Nephthys' tomb. The Canopic jar was broken, through that her reasoning was able to escape. She encountered Michael, whom defeated her. By 1910, Sutekh was finally discovered by Archeologists and Sutekh was able to control their leader. He used him and several service robots to construct a missile, with which he would destroy the pyramid on Mars, freeing him to destroy all life in the universe. Eventually, Michael Vangelatos killed him by shooting an arrow through his center, and then trapping him in the lodstone, sending him millions of years into the future. Sekhmet, the lioness, was killed when Michael interfered with her plans on Peledon.